onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Volume 80
|chapters = 796-806 |jname = 開幕宣言 |rname = Kaimaku Sengen |ename = Opening Speech |page = 216 |date = December 28, 2015 (JP)One Piece Volume 80: Amazon JP - Amazon U.S. - Amazon U.K. November 1, 2016 (US) November 17, 2016 (UK) |isbn = (JP) ISBN 978-4-08-880578-8 (US) ISBN 978-1-42-159024-0 }} Volume 80 is titled "Opening Declaration". Cover The outside colored cover is pink, and the title logo is white, purple, and a transparent shade of white. In the center is Luffy running with Rebecca holding on to him. At the bottom right is a smiling Fujitora, and between him and his sword is half of Edward Weevil's face. In a diagonal panel behind Luffy are the hands of the Straw Hat Grand Fleet captains holding up sake cups. To Rebecca's left is a serious Tsuru and to her right, a laughing Sengoku. Behind Tsuru is Bakkin, and behind Bakkin is Buggy, whose cape encompasses the background. Sengoku and Tsuru are on the spine. Author's Note |} Chapters *796. : Kyros disassociates himself from the Royal Family as Sengoku and Tsuru arrive on Dressrosa. Issho and the Marines go after the Straw Hats upon the roll of a die, and the Straw Hats and their allies prepare to escape. *797. : The Straw Hats, Law, Bellamy, and Bartolomeo escape the Marines with the help of the gladiators. Luffy takes Rebecca from the palace on her request and brings her to Kyros' house, and Rebecca gives up the throne to live with her father. *798. : The dwarves sabotage the Marines as Law reveals to Sengoku he was the boy Rosinante loved. Fujitora aims to drop rubble on all of the pirates, who try to escape, but Luffy takes Fujitora head-on and punches him. *799. : Luffy battles Issho, but is rescued by the gladiators and the Dressrosa citizens. The seven crews following the Straw Hat Pirates ask to become subordinate crews. *800. : Luffy refuses their request, but the crews decide to serve him anyway. A party then starts to celebrate the formation of the Straw Hat Grand Fleet. *801. : Dressrosa begins an era of peace and the Straw Hat Pirates get new bounties. *802. : The seventh Shichibukai, Edward Weevil, is introduced, and he claims to be the son of Whitebeard. The Straw Hat Pirates reach Zou, which is revealed to be a giant elephant. *803. : The Straw Hat Pirates climb up Zou's leg but someone falls toward them. The Blackbeard Pirates discover the Revolutionary Army's base and prepare to attack. *804. : The falling object, a monkey, knocks Kin'emon and Kanjuro off the dragon. The Straw Hats reach the top and explore Zou, but come into conflict with some minks. *805. : The minks Wanda and Carrot go to the Whale's Forest to stop an intruder, who turns out to be Luffy. As the Straw Hats explore the ruined city, Wanda reveals that a man named Jack caused the destruction. *806. : Wanda takes the Straw Hats to the Right Belly Fortress, where they receive an unexpectedly warm welcome from the minks. They reunite with Nami and Chopper, but Nami has a foreboding message about Sanji. SBS Notes *Oda draws the Donquixote Pirates as children, with the exception of those who had already been seen as young children. *CP9's hometown is based off a tower in China. *When Sabo joined the Revolutionaries, he trained directly under Monkey D. Dragon. Koala joined the Revolutionaries when she was 14 years old. *A design for a new character in One Piece Film: Gold is given. Usopp Gallery Pirates *Located on pages 204-209. Volume Changes References Site Navigation ca:Volum 80 ru:Том 80 pl:Tom 80 Category:One Piece Volumes